


并非命运之事

by linzhishu



Category: Shutter Island (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>手术之后的故事。<br/>我百度了一下额叶切除手术，由于当年手术技术和大脑知识的简陋，很多手术其实没有起到效果，本文建立在一种理想化的情况下，也就是安德鲁只失去了全部记忆和部分性格，仍然有思考和感受能力。<br/>斜线前后不代表攻受。</p>
            </blockquote>





	并非命运之事

莱斯特•希恩不明白为什么真的会有人认为谋杀是帮助的一种方式。  
他对那个手术毫无信任，他是个出色的精神科医生，自从第一次有人提出给他的病人用额叶切除手术，他一直在阅读各种案例，给那个夸夸其谈的发明者的试验品家属们写信，有些人变得安静而沉默，有些人更加紧张暴躁，有些人变成能走路的植物人。他只能祈祷安德鲁•雷迪斯是特别好运的一个。  
第一次见到刚做完手术的雷迪斯，希恩几乎吐了，他确信他杀掉了那个人，作为那个男人在世上最后一个信任的朋友，成为他最后一幢谋杀的助手——杀掉他自己。  
曾经出色的士兵和警探变成了一个温顺的洋娃娃，安静而沉默，每天被人叫起床、被吩咐去吃饭和干少量工作，乖巧顺服，让他做什么就做什么。  
糟糕的是雷迪斯的偏头痛仍然没有治愈，而让它显得不那么糟糕的是，每次偏头痛剧烈地发作过后，雷迪斯就会显得有生气一些，灵活一些。  
最初的几天，雷迪斯不被要求就会那么坐着一整天，只会回答“是的”和“谢谢”，每一句都让希恩像被捅了一刀。不看到雷迪斯更难受，想象他的状态就让希恩觉得自己的思维被撕碎了。  
而当手术后一个月，两次偏头痛发作过，雷迪斯第一次被带来上课，希恩重新向他做了自我介绍，告诉雷迪斯自己是他的医生，课程结束后，雷迪斯是最后一个离开的病人，他对希恩说：“你有一双很亲切的眼睛。”  
那是手术后他第一次主动开口。  
希恩独自在空房间里坐了许久，这是最幸运的，雷迪斯仍然有思考能力和感情，没有变成一具活着的行尸走肉。  
他尽可能更多地与雷迪斯相处，哪怕大多数时候，雷迪斯都显得漠然而麻木。

雷迪斯并非对希恩的举动毫无感觉，逐渐好转后他也只有希恩一个交谈对象。  
又一次自由活动，他毫无干劲地坐在台阶上，而希恩坐到他身边，他转头看向希恩，问：“你熟悉我，关心我，是吗医生？”  
“是的，我……我曾经和你是朋友，搭档。”  
“我做过医生？”  
“不是，”希恩抬了抬手，十指交叉，以回忆的姿态低下头，“我……当过一段时间的警探。”  
“我们是好搭档吗？”  
“对，”希恩看向他，“你为我出生入死，冒一切危险救我，信任我。”  
“真抱歉我忘了你。”  
“没关系，这是我们一起决定的。”  
“一起？”  
希恩看着台阶下的石板路，当初就是在这条路上安德鲁选择朝手术走去：“你想让自己更轻松点，我尊重你的选择。”  
雷迪斯问道：“我杀人了是吗？”  
希恩看向他，雷迪斯用一种平淡地口吻说：“这里的精神病人都有命案在身，我曾经……”  
希恩打断他：“你偏头痛，妄想症，的确杀过人但那不是谋杀，你没有杀掉任何无辜的人。”他先是士兵，然后是警察，唯一不作为职业任务杀掉的人是他的妻子，那是因为他妻子请求他给予解脱，此后哪怕他病情发作，也最多是伤害，从未真正杀掉一个人。  
雷迪斯重复：“我没有？”  
希恩保证：“我是你的主治医生，安德鲁，我知道你的一切档案，我还和你搭档过，我很确定。”  
他说过在战场上见过太多死亡，不愿意再进行任何一幢谋杀，那是真的，神志不清时他也牢牢记得它。  
雷迪斯微微眯起眼睛，问：“你以前怎么称呼我？”  
希恩看着他，微笑起来：“BOSS。”

希恩尊重雷迪斯的决定，并且永远无法忘怀自己的罪孽的原因是，雷迪斯最后对他说的那句话。他并不是说想清醒地死，而是作为一个好人死去。  
雷迪斯决定杀死自己从不是因为无法接受痛苦的现实，而是因为他无法控制自己精神已经损坏的部分，他不想再伤害别人。  
希恩知道自己杀掉的是一个好人，这也是他深深为面对雷迪斯感到痛苦，又无法不经常去找他的原因。  
有许多次雷迪斯在剧烈的头痛中被希恩安抚入睡，只有在偏头痛中挣扎时，那双充满抗争的眼睛，才让希恩觉得充分作为一个人的安德鲁仍然活着。  
希恩申请恢复了对雷迪斯的单独授课，反正他一直保留着雷迪斯主治医生的职务。只不过讲课的主题不再是控制情绪，而是激发情绪。  
抱着万分之一的希望，他想要能找回那个泰迪•丹尼尔斯，也就是没有痛苦和负担的那个安德鲁。为什么不能？他们都什么也不记得。

雷迪斯枯坐在食堂正中央，沉思或者发呆着，几个人聚在角落打牌，一点邀请雷迪斯的意思都没有。即使知道他被进行了手术，仍然没几个病人愿意接近他，毕竟真正无害的人早被放出去了。  
希恩走到他身边：“今天怎么样，BOSS？”  
雷迪斯头也不抬地说：“无聊。”  
“要一起走走吗？”  
“我是想问，这种感觉就是无聊吗。我想我不了解这种情绪。”  
“……是吗？”  
“我觉得对一切都提不起劲儿来，我什么都不记得，连试图去记起来的感觉都没有，有时候我勉强自己去尝试，但是毫无头绪，连我自己喜欢吃什么菜都想不起来。”  
雷迪斯的声音毫无波澜，而这点让希恩无法忍受：  
“你当过兵，当过联邦探员，你很出色，你讨厌暴力和杀戮，很爱你的家人。”  
“他们都死了吗？”  
“对不起，我不能告诉你更多。”  
“没关系，你说了我也没感觉。”  
他们互相沉默了一会儿，希恩拉开椅子坐在雷迪斯对面，雷迪斯再度开口：“我以前怎样称呼你？希恩还是莱斯特？”  
希恩沉默片刻，还是回答了：“查克。”  
没有惊讶之情显露在雷迪斯脸上：“为什么？”  
希恩没有撒谎，但也没说实话：“那个任务让我们需要伪装身份，我是查克，你是泰迪，我是你最后一任搭档。”  
雷迪斯说：“我还是想叫你医生。”  
“为什么？这里有许多医生。”  
“可你是我的医生。”  
希恩无法形容这句话在自己心里激起了怎样的波澜，他是否再一次得到这个男人的信任，希恩看着雷迪斯的眼睛喃喃：“是啊，我是你的医生。”  
他掏出烟，给雷迪斯点了一根，又给自己点上。  
雷迪斯抽了两口，问道：“那有给你一点好记忆吗？你说我为你出生入死……似乎很惊险。”  
希恩皱眉想了片刻，最终实话实说：“没有，我一直很紧张，很急迫，时间不多了，我想帮助你。”  
雷迪斯没再问下去，他们沉默地抽完了这支烟。

此后希恩试着在谈话里加入雷迪斯的过去，老实说这是个冒险的举动，他不知道那个该死的手术到底切除了雷迪斯大脑里的哪一部分，过去可能刺激他，让他病发，偏头痛加重，甚至重新开始暴躁。  
但希恩压抑不了心里那种渴望了，他想要活生生的安德鲁•雷迪斯回来。  
“医生，你很了解我。”  
雷迪斯靠在椅子里说，“有些东西从档案上看不到吧。”  
希恩揉了揉额头：“你告诉我的，我们相处过很长一段时间，手术之前好久你记性不太好，总是忘记我，我们重新认识好几次，重新变成朋友，你对我讲重复很多遍的事情。”只不过仅有最后一次是助手，他在雷迪斯的剧本里扮演过各式各样的角色。  
雷迪斯突兀地说：“你前后矛盾了，医生。”  
希恩惊了一下，这次他并没有事先准备一个剧本，其实上次那个剧本本来就破绽百出，为了引导安德鲁自己找出真相。  
看起来雷迪斯并没有探究的欲望，只是问道：“每一次重新对我介绍自己时，你会难过吗，医生？”  
希恩恍惚了一瞬间，回答：“有时候会，我希望你记得我。”  
雷迪斯又沉默了一会儿，问：“偏头痛不会影响我记忆吧，会吗？”  
希恩回答：“不会。”  
雷迪斯微微勾起唇角，这是他手术后三个月来第一个明确的表情：“那么我再也不会忘记你了。”

然而这一项努力只让希恩越来越绝望，雷迪斯对自己的过去表现的漠不关心，希恩甚至冒险提起了德洛丽丝的名字，雷迪斯的反应就是，没有反应。  
那个下午他忍不住摔门而出，回到办公室里，把自己陷进椅子里，紧紧闭着眼睛和嘴巴。  
他没有听到办公室门被推开的声音，知道雷迪斯的声音响起：“医生，你在哭吗？”  
希恩睁开眼睛，朦胧的世界让他认识到他的眼眶确实蓄满泪水，雷迪斯在他面前，似乎是担心地看着他。  
从前整个岛武装起来警戒雷迪斯，现在他们甚至愿意让他进入职工的办公室，希恩蓦然崩溃了，抓着自己的头发跪倒在地，压抑着声音和颤抖。  
雷迪斯跪在他身边，“你为什么难过？”  
希恩呜咽着说：“他们杀了你……”  
“是吗？”  
“我是帮凶，我就那么眼睁睁看着……”  
雷迪斯扶着他的肩，让他直起上身，抬起他的脑袋：“医生，你觉得我现在已经死了吗？”  
希恩恍惚地看着他：“你对自己的一切过去都没有兴趣，连提到你的家人都没感觉。”  
“因为那些已经不存在了，”雷迪斯肯定地说，“但你是存在的，医生，我仍然愿意为你出生入死。”  
希恩的哭泣停止了，他茫然注视着雷迪斯，许久才明白他的意思，吃惊地瞪着雷迪斯。  
雷迪斯低沉地说：“医生，我猜得到他们消除了什么，记忆？痛苦？暴力倾向？感情？不……不是全部感情，至少我还会恐惧。”  
“你恐惧什么？”  
“我自己，我不知道自己是什么，这样子算不算活着。”  
希恩按住他的肩打断他：“别再在我面前否定你自己。”  
“那么我活着吗？”  
希恩已经明白自己犯了什么错：“对不起。”  
雷迪斯用希恩熟悉的，沉稳的指挥式的而带着深藏的绝望与不安定的语气说：“我什么都没有，医生，我需要你，我不能再失去任何人了。”  
希恩没有开口，揽着雷迪斯的脖子靠过去，抵住对方的额头，久久不动。

跪累了之后他们翻身坐在地板上，靠在一起，像在夜晚互相依偎的动物。没有看向对方，但谁都不想起来。  
“医生，如果你想在我身上找之前那个人的影子，多半是得失望了，我不是你BOSS。”  
“我最初认识你的时候，你也不是我BOSS，你告诉我的名字甚至不是安德鲁。”  
“那么我现在是谁？”  
希恩笃定地回答：“安德鲁•雷迪斯。”  
雷迪斯哼了一声：“你是莱斯特•希恩对吗。”  
“我可没换名字的需要。”  
“这是最后一次自我介绍了吧。”  
“是的，”希恩轻声说，“对我们俩都是。”

 

于2014.02.12


End file.
